mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hathor
thumbHathor (Egipcio: ḥwt-ḥr; en griego: Άθωρ, significando "mansión de Horus")Hathor and Thoth: two key figures of the ancient Egyptian religion, Claas Jouco Bleeker, pp. 22–102, BRILL, 1973, ISBN 978-90-04-03734-2 es una diosa del antiguo Egipto que personificaba los principios de la alegría, amor femenino y maternidad.The ancient Egyptian pyramid texts, Peter Der Manuelian, translated by James P. Allen, p. 432, BRILL, 2005, ISBN 90-04-13777-7 (also commonly translated as "House of Horus") Era una de las deidades más importantes y populares de la historia del antiguo Egipto. Hathor era adorada tanto por la realeza como por el pueblo, en cuyas tumbas se le representa como "Dama del Occidente" recibiendo a los muertos en la otra vida.The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Ancient Egypt, Lorna Oakes, Southwater, pp. 157–159, ISBN 1-84476-279-3 Otras funciones eran diosa de la música, baile, tierras desconocidas y la fertilidad, quien ayudaba a las mujeres en el parto así como la diosa patrona de los mineros. EL culto a Hathor alcanza el periodo histórico y las raíces de su devoción son difícil de seguir, aunque pudo desarrollarse a partir de cultos predinásticos que adoraban la fertilidad y la naturaleza en general, representada con vacas.Oxford Guide to Egyptian Mythology, Donald B. Redford (Editor), pp. 157–161, Berkley Reference, 2003, ISBN 0-425-19096-X Hathor es representada normalmente como una diosa vaca con cuernos en el que se sitúa el disco solar con el ureo. En periodos posteriores se le muestra con las plumas gemelas así como el collar menat. Hathor puede ser la diosa vaca representada en tiempos remotos en la paleta de Narmer y en una piedra de la primera dinastía, sugiriendo una función como diosa del cielo y una relación con Horus quien, como dios Sol, está "alojado" en ella. Los antiguos egipcios veían la realidad como si se compusiera de muchas capas, en las que las deidades se combinaban por distintas razones, mientras mantenían atributos y mitos divergentes, sin verse como contradictorios sino como complementarios.Oxford Guide to Egyptian Mythology, Donald B. Redford (Editor), p. 106, Berkley Reference, 2003, ISBN 0-425-19096-X Poseyendo una relación complicada, Hathor es a veces madre, hija y esposa de Ra y, como Isis, a veces es descrita como madre de Horus y asociada con Bast. El culto a Osiris prometía vida eterna a aquellos que eran moralmente dignos. Originalmente, el fallecido honrado, sea hombre o mujer, se convertía en un Osiris, pero a principios de la época romana, las mujeres se identificaban con Hathor y los hombres con Osiris.Oxford Guide to Egyptian Mythology, Donald B. Redford (Editor), p. 172, Berkley Reference, 2003, ISBN 0-425-19096-X Los antiguos griegos a veces identificaban a Hathor con la diosa Afrodita, que en la mitología romana corresponde con Venus."Isis in the Ancient World", Reginald Eldred Witt, p. 125, JHU Press, 1997 ISBN 0-8018-5642-6 Representaciones primitivas thumb|Una diosa vaca aparece en el cinturón del faraón y en la parte superior de la paleta Hathor es representada ambiguamente hasta la cuarta dinastía.Early Dynastic Egypt: Strategies, Society and Security, Toby A. H. Wilkinson, p. 312, Routledge, 2001, ISBN 0-415-26011-6 En la época histórica, Hathor es mostrada como una diosa vaca. Los artefactos de tiempos predinásticos muestran a las diosas vacas usando los mismos símbolos que se usaron en tiempos posteriores para Hathor, por lo que los egiptólogos especulan que esas diosas pudieron ser una, pudiendo ser la propia Hathor o su precursora.Religion in ancient Egypt: gods, myths, and personal practice, Byron Esely Shafer, John Baines, Leonard H. Lesko, David P. Silverman, p. 24 Fordham University, Taylor & Francis, 1991, ISBN 0-415-07030-9 En el cinturón del faraón de la paleta de Narmer de la era predinástica aparece una diosa vaca, pudiendo ser Hathor o, con otro aspecto, la diosa Bat con la que se relacionaba y que luego suplantó. A veces se le considera la misma diosa, aunque posiblemente tenga orígenes distintos, y reflejos del mismo concepto divino. Las pruebas señalan que la deidad es Hathor en particular basado en un pasaje de los textos de las pirámides que afirma que la pechera del faraón viene de Hathor.Early Dynastic Egypt: Strategies, Society and Security, Toby A. H. Wilkinson, p. 283, Routledge, 2001, ISBN 0-415-26011-6 Una urna de piedra recuperada de Hieracónpolis y datada de la primera dinastía tiene en su borde la cara de la diosa vaca con estrellas en sus orejas y cuernos, que puede estar relacionada con Hathor, Bat o su función como diosa del cielo. Otro artefacto de la primera dinastía muestra a una vaca acostada sobre un grabado de marfil cuya inscripción dice "Hathor en las marismas", indicando su asociación con la vegetación y las marismas de papiro en particular. Durante el Reino Antiguo se le llamó Dama del Sícomoro. por su capacidad como diosa árbol. Relaciones, asociaciones, imágenes y símbolos thumb Hathor tuvo una compleja relación con Ra. A veces era el ojo de Ra y considerada su hija, pero en otras ocasiones se le consideraba su madre. Absorbió ese rol de otra diosa vaca "mht wrt" ("Gran inundación") que era madre de Ra en el mito de la creación y lo llevaba entre sus cuernos. Como madre, daba a luz a Ra cada mañana en el horizonte oriental y como esposa concebía cada día con su unión con él. Hathor, junto con la diosa Nut, estaba asociada con la Vía Láctea durante el tercer milenio antes de nuestra era, cuando, durante los equinoccios de otoño y primavera, se alineaba y tocaba la Tierra donde ascendía y descendía el Sol.Searching for ancient Egypt: art, architecture, and artifacts from the University of Pennsylvania Museum of Archaeology and Anthropology, University of Pennsylvania. Museum of Archaeology and Anthropology, David P. Silverman, Edward Brovarski, p. 41, Cornell University Press, 1997, ISBN 0-8014-3482-3 Las cuatro patas de la vaca celestial representadas por Nut o Hathor podían, en un relato, verse como pilares en el que el cielo soportaba las estrellas en su vientre, constituyendo la Vía Láctea en el que la barca solar de Ra, representando el Sol, navegaba.The tree of life: an archaeological study, E. O. James, p. 66, BRILL, 1967, ISBN 90-04-01612-0 La Vía Láctea era vista como un vía acuática en los cielos, navegada por el dios solar y la Luna, llevando a los antiguos egipcios a describirlo como el Nilo en el cielo.Changing position of the Milky Way in Luxor (Thebes), Egypt: 6,500 BCE to 19,300 CE Regular Years and the Precessional Cycle Debido a esto, y el nombre mehturt, fue identificada como responsable de la inundación anual del Nilo. Otra consecuencia de este nombre es que se la veía como heraldo de un nacimiento inminente, como cuando se rompe aguas, que indica que el niño nacerá pronto. Otra interpretación de la Vía Láctea es que era una serpiente primitiva, Uadyet, protectora de Egipto asociada a Hathor y a otras deidades primitivas entre otros aspectos de la gran diosa madre, incluyendo a Nut y Naunet. Hathor también era adorada como protectora de las regiones desérticas. thumb La identidad de Hathor como una vaca, quizás representada como tal en la paleta de Narmer, significa que terminó identificandose con otra antigua diosa vaca de la fertilidad, Bat. Los egiptólogos aún desconocen por qué Bat sobrevivió durante tanto tiempo como una diosa independiente. Bat estaba, en algunos sentidos, conectada a Ba, un aspecto del alma, por lo que Hathor ganó una asociación con la otra vida. Se decía que, como un personaje materno, Hathor recibía a las almas de los muertos en Duat, y les ofrecía comida y bebida. También se la describía a veces como la Señora de la Necrópolis. La asimilación con Bat, quien estaba asociada con el sistro, un instrumento musical, la asoció con la música. En esta forma, el culto de Hathor se centró en Dendera, en el Alto Egipto y fue conducido por sacerdotisas y sacerdotes que también eran bailarines, cantantes y otros animadores. Hathor también se asoció con el menat, el collar musical de turquesa que solían llevar las mujeres. Un himno a Hathor dice: Esencialmente, Hathor se convirtió en la diosa de la alegría por lo que era querida por la población general y realmente venerada por las mujeres, que aspiraban a personificar su rol polifacético como esposa, mujer y amante. En este aspecto, ganó los títulos de la Casa del Júbilo, y La que llena el Santuario con Alegría. La adoración de Hathor era tan popular que se le dedicaban más festivales que a cualquier otra divinidad y se llamaban a más niños en su honor que a cualquier otro dios. Incluso el sacerdocio de Hathor era inusual, ya que tanto hombres como mujeres se convertían en sus sacerdotes. Una de las mujeres más famosas nombradas en honor a la diosa fue la princesa Hathorhotep, hija del faraón Amenemhat III. Templos El culto a Hathor se desarrolló del culto prehistórico a las vacas, aunque no es posible concluir con certeza dónde empezó su devoción. Dendera en el Alto Egipto era un lugar primitivo donde fue adorada como "Señora de Dendera". Desde el Reino Antiguo tuvo lugares de culto en Meir y Kusae con la zona de Giza-Saqqara quizás siendo el centro de devoción. A comienzos del primer periodo intermedio Dendera parece convertirse en el principal centro de culto donde se la consideraba madre y consorte de "Horus de Edfu". Deir el-Bahri, en la costa oeste de Tebas, también era un lugar importante para Hathor que se desarrolló a partir de un culto pre-existente a las vacas. Templos y capillas dedicadas a Hathor: *El templo de Hathor y Maat en Deir el-Medina, costa occidental, Luxor. *El templo de Hathor en la isla de File, Asuán. *La capilla de Hathor en el Templo Mortuorio de Hatshepsut, costa occidental, Luxor. *El templo de Hathor en el valle de Timna, Israel. Guerrera sedienta de sangre El Reino Medio fue fundado cuando el faraón el Alto Egipto Metuhotep II tomó el control del Bajo Egipto, que se volvió independiente durante el Primer Periodo Intermedio, por la fuerza. Esta unificación se logró con una guerra brutal que duró 28 años y que provocó muchas bajas, pero cuando terminó, volvió la calma y el reino del siguiente faraón, Mentuhotep III, fue pacífico, recuperando la prosperidad. Una leyenda, vista desde la perspectiva del Bajo Egipto, se desarrolló en torno a su experiencia con la prolongada guerra. En la leyenda, Ra (representando al faraón del Alto Egipto) no representaba ya a la gente (del Bajo Egipto) Y dejaron de obedecerle. El mito afirma que Ra se comunicó a través del tercer ojo de Hathor (Maat) y le contó que algunas gentes en la tierra planeaban asesinarlo. Hathor estaba tan enfadada que la gente que había creado conspirara que se convirtió en Sejmet (diosa de la guerra del Alto Egipto) para destruirlos. Hathor, como Sejmet, se volvió sedienta de sangre, sin que nadie pudiera detener la masacre. Como esta continuó, Ra vio el caos causado y decidió detenerla. Por eso llenó el suelo con cerveza del color de la sangre para engañar a Sejmet. Ella bebió tanta, creyendo que era sangre, que se emborrachó y volvió a su antigua forma de Hathor. Hesat En la mitología egipcia, Hesat (También escrita como Hesahet o Hesaret) era la manifestación de Hathor, la vaca divina, en forma terrenal. Como Hathor, se la veía como la esposa de Ra. Dado que era más terrenal, se decía que su leche era cerveza de Hesat. Como vaca lechera, HEsat era vista como una ama de cría de otros dioses, la que crea todo el alimento. Por lo que fue descrita como una vaca blanca divina, llevando una bandeja de comida en sus cuernos, con leche fluyendo de sus ubres. En esta forma terrenal, ella era, de forma dualista, madre de Anubis, dios de los muertos, siendo ella el nutriente, que trae vida, y Anubis, la muerte, que la quita. Dado que la manifestación terrenal de Ra era el toro Mnevis, formaba una triada familiar formada con Mnevis como padre, Hesat como madre y Anubis como hijo. Nebethetepet En la mitología egipcia, Nebethetepet era la manifestación de Hathor en Heliópolis. Estaba asociada con el dios Sol Atum. Su nombre significa Señora de la ofrenda. Hathor fuera de Egipto Hathor fue adorada en Canaan en el siglo XI a.C:, época en la que estaba dominada por Egipto, en su ciudad sagrada de Hazor, o Tel Hazor que el Antiguo Testamento afirma que fue destruida por Josué Seti II construyó un gran templo a Hathor en las minas de cobre en Timna. Serabit el-Khadim (Árabe: سرابيط الخادم, también transliterado como Serabit el-Khadem) es una localidad del sudoeste de la península del Sinaí donde se extraía turquesa en la antiguedad, principalmente por los antiguos egipcios. La excavación arqueológica, inicialmente por Sir Flinder PEtrie, reveló los antiguos campos mineros y el antiguo templo de Hathor. Los griegos, que se convirtieron en gobernantes de Egipto durante 300 años antes de la dominación romana en el 31 a.C., también amaban a Hathor y la equiparaban a su propia diosa del amor y la belleza, Afrodita. Referencias Categoría:Diosas egipcias Categoría:Dioses del amor Categoría:Dioses de la fertilidad Categoría:Dioses del arte